


Пятьдесят оттенков зелёного

by teamharrydore



Series: ЗФБ-2020 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/teamharrydore
Summary: Молодой журналист Гарри Поттер собирается взять интервью у Альбуса Дамблдора. Он совершенно не готов к тому, что его ждёт.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Harry Potter
Series: ЗФБ-2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612699
Kudos: 4





	Пятьдесят оттенков зелёного

**Author's Note:**

> Автор — [Nomatar](https://www.diary.ru/member/?3214524)  
> Бета — BarbaraBoom

Утро застало Гарри Поттера, молодого и уже подающего большие надежды журналиста, спящим на рабочем месте. Весь прошлый вечер он старательно редактировал свою статью о миграции диких нильпотентов и даже не заметил, как вечер перешёл в ночь. Теперь его глаза весеннего цвета серы сонно жмурились, глядя снизу вверх на подругу Гарри, Гермиону.

— А? Можешь повторить ещё раз?

— Я больна, — сурово сказала стройная, но фигуристая шатенка с волнистыми волосами, которая умудрялась не только совмещать карьеру и семью, но и помогать на кухне для бездомных, бегать марафоны каждое лето, а также всегда выглядеть так, словно только что вышла из салона красоты. До этого Гарри думал, что она никогда не болела, но, видимо, тут он был неправ.

— Жуть. — Он искренне пожалел подругу. — Но что я-то могу сделать?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Например, забрать моё задание. У меня на сегодня было интервью с главой «ААД Индастриз». 

— Альбус или Аберфорт?

— Альбус, — чуть разочарованно вздохнула девушка с шоколадными волосами и затрепетала ресницами длиной с мизинец. — Ах, а я так хотела поговорить с Аберфортом… Все знают, что он заправляет бизнесом на самом деле: выращивает порно… извини, парнокопытных, лично следит за условиями их содержания, а дальше все генетические модификации проходят под его же контролем. А Альбус так, красивая мордашка…

— Ему под семьдесят, — осторожно заметил Гарри и поправил очки, чьи стёкла скрывали омуты цвета зелёного банана. 

— И что? Ты эйджист, Гарри? 

— Нет, просто «мордашка» — это как-то неуважительно.

— «Обладающее несомненной привлекательностью зрелое и мужественное лицо». Доволен? Ладно, хватит разговоров, тебе пора работать! Вот, кстати, мои записи, прочитай и подготовься, что ли. Там и примеры вопросов есть.

Гарри откашлялся.

— Вообще-то, у меня своя работа есть. Ну, ты знаешь… То-что-нельзя-называть… 

Да-да, Гарри Поттер, простой британский юноша, имел секреты. В свободное время он с любопытствующей робкостью невинной, но очень увлечённой души писал романы. Серьёзные произведения, находящие отклик в сердцах читателей. Запретная страсть между начальником и подчинённым? Пожалуйста. Трагическая любовь девушки и жениха сестры её бывшей подруги? Без проблем. Бригитта Джонсон с энтузиазмом заботилась о выполнении пожеланий своих читателей. И сегодня днём Гарри как раз хотел сесть за написание новой книги, если бы не Гермиона и её дурацкий анафилактический шок! Зачем она вообще ела орехи, если знала, что у неё аллергия?

— Гарольд Джеймс Сириус Певерелл Поттер Блэк! Ты мне должен за тот раз, когда я соврала Рону, что ты не встречался с Малфоем.

Рон был парнем Гермионы — все трое снимали вместе квартиру. 

— Рон бы и так не догадался.

— Догадался бы, если бы повернулся посмотреть на диван. 

— Ну хватит! Хорошо, хорошо, пойду я на это интервью. Только переоденусь, а то со вчерашнего дня хожу в одном и том же. А вот и за тобой приехали, кстати.

— Ой, ты знаешь, — начала Гермиона, лёжа на каталке скорой помощи, — тебе придётся надеть те обтягивающие чёрные кожаные штаны и белую полупрозрачную рубашку. Вся остальная одежда в стирке.

— Вся? Подожди, Гермиона, у нас же даже нет стиральной машинки!

Гарри тоскливо вздохнул, и его очи кузнечикового цвета (они всегда темнели, когда он расстраивался) наполнились унынием. Видимо, теперь придётся идти в откровенном и сексуальном наряде на приватное интервью с красивым и богатым бизнесменом-геем.

Иногда Гарри так не везло.

***

Он стоял в сверкающем лифте, везущем его на девяносто пятый этаж небоскрёба, и ноги в штанах безумно чесались — штаны были наследством от отца, и никто их не стирал ещё со школьных лет Джеймса Поттера. 

Двери лифта мягко раздвинулись, и перед юношей с глазами цвета гнома предстал роскошный офис с полом и стенами, отделанными белым мрамором. 

— Вы из эскорта? — раздался за спиной Гарри глубокий голос. Молодой журналист медленно обернулся; его сердце иблось в груди пойманной птицей, будто бы отзываясь на магический зов.

Обладатель сего голоса оказался высоким и статным мужчиной семидесяти с небольшим лет, чья борода серебристой рекой лилась к его ногам, заставляя искрящиеся голубые глаза сиять ещё ярче. Мускулистые и жилистые руки прятались в складках фиолетового костюма, за которым наверняка скрывались ещё более прекрасные виды.

— Аберфорт, как всегда, всё за меня решил. Мой брат считает, что я хороню себя на этой работе и мне нужно больше развлекаться… Вот, возьмите двести долларов и возвращайтесь домой.

Гарри вспыхнул.

— Я, вообще-то, журналист и пришёл взять у вас интервью. Меня зовут Гарри Поттер.

Мистер Дамблдор приподнял бровь:

— Вот как? А, да, мой секретарь говорил о чём-то таком. Прошу прощения за моё предположение. У вас были вопросы? Задавайте, не стесняйтесь.

Гарри присел на краешек кожаного кресла и поднял прикрытые ресницами глаза цвета площадки для гольфа на привлекательного гения, бизнесмена, филантропа и, по словам многих, волшебника в постели.

— Почему белый мрамор? — не справился юноша с любопытством.

— Белый мрамор своей удивительной чистотой напоминает о чём-то недосягаемо-высоком, одухотворённом. На самом деле, я предпочёл бы видеть в своём кабинете другой цвет, например, нефритовый…

— Стержень! Простите, моя ручка не пишет. У вас не найдётся карандаш?

Мистер Дамблдор мягко улыбнулся, и что-то внутри Гарри затрепетало, будто бы съеденный утром буррито рвался познать окружающий мир. Тонкие, но сильные пальцы пожилого бизнесмена грациозно подали Гарри карандаш.

— Спасибо… Да, вопросы. У меня они есть, да… Вы одиноки на данный момент? Планируете вообще создавать семью? Часики-то тикают.

— Что ж, все знают, что я не так давно расстался со своим долговременным партнёром из-за нелёгких жизненных обстоятельств… 

— Его посадили в тюрьму за массовые убийства сорок лет назад, — осторожно напомнил Гарри.

— Как я и сказал, нелёгкие жизненные обстоятельства. Пока что я не ищу серьёзных отношений, но всегда открыт возможностям. А вы?

Две пары глаз — голубые и сосново-зелёные — сплелись в жарком танце силы воли. Кто первый сдастся? 

— Гарри, — произнёс чуткий бархатный голос Дамблдора, — вы съели мой карандаш.

Гарри сбледнул с лица. Опять эта его неоправданно сексуальная привычка портить имущество зубами! Неужели теперь мистер Дамблдор захочет от него компенсацию? И если да, то какую?.. 

— Боюсь, наше интервью подошло к концу, — сказал Дамблдор с неподдельным сожалением. — Надеюсь, что ещё увижу вас, Гарри.

Он галантно проводил юного журналиста до лифта, и его мужественное лицо было последним, что Гарри увидел перед тем, как двери закрылись…

***

— Гарри? Гарри, мальчик мой, проснись! 

Он сел на постели, хватая ртом воздух. Сидящий рядом Альбус тревожно вглядывался в его лицо. 

— Тебе опять снился Волдеморт?

— Нет, — медленно ответил Гарри, впиваясь взглядом в лежащие на тумбочке «Пятьдесят оттенков серого». — Нет, это было куда хуже.

Он лёг обратно, обнял Альбуса и старательно пожелал, чтоб на этот раз ему приснился Волдеморт.


End file.
